Temblando
by Nisa Pandora
Summary: Han pasado ya 5 años desde que no se han visto, pero quieren saber si su amor seguira ardiendo? ... o siemplemente buscan desenrredar sus misterios? ... algo detiene al ruso, una responsabilidad mucho mayor que su amor ... YAOI ... Hyoga x Shun


**Temblando**

**By Nisa Pandora**

Un teléfono sonaba incesantemente en la casa del Cisne ... saliendo de su habitación el caballero de los hielos iba apurado para atender la llamada, de tanta carrera llego agitado tomo una bocanada de aire y levanto el auricular.

_- Hola?_

_- Hola... Hyoga?_

_- Si el habla ... quien es?_ –dijo extrañado el rubio.

_- Soy ... soy Shun_ –el pequeño sonaba desilusionado, pesaba que el mayor lo reconocería, después de todo lo que pasaron hubiera pedido un mínimo de importancia.

_- Shun? ... ah vaya Shun que alegría oírte!_ –la voz del cisne denotaba alegría no así su rostro que de haber estado una cámara frente a el, claramente se hubiera grabado la confusión.

_- Como estas?... ya ha pasado tiempo no?_ –el pequeño trataba de aparentar naturalidad, aunque por dentro algo le decía que esto no terminaría bien.

_- Si mucho tiempo no? ... dos o tres años!_ –un tanto distraído comento el ruso.

_- Tres años? ... vaya Hyoga creo que estas perdido... han pasado 5 años ya!_

_- Ah si? ... como vuela el tiempo ... y que has hecho de tu vida?_ –el cisne poco a poco comenzaba a regresar a su normalidad y la imagen de un pequeño niño de ojos verdes que sonreía de una forma angelical y dulce, involuntariamente provoco una media sonrisa en la boca del cisne, sus ojos se llenaron de emoción al volver a tener nítidamente la imagen de esa pequeña figura de piel blanca.

_- Pues regrese a la escuela, ahora tengo un empleo en la fundación Kido, con lo que pago mis estudios... pero que ha sido de ti ... te desapareciste y hasta hace poco Shiryu me contó que te había encontrado en un restaurante fue así que conseguí tu teléfono_ –los labios del otro lado de la línea desaparecieron todo rastro de sonrisa, y los ojos azules del acuario se llenaron de añoranza.

- Pues yo estuve un poco allá, otro poco acá, nunca en un lugar fijo, hasta que hace unos meses me asenté cerca de la playa.

- De la playa? ... pensé que no te agradaba el clima cálido.

_- Pues ya vez_ –hizo una ligera pausa alejando la bocina de su boca para que no se escuchara el suspiro travieso que salió de entre sus labios- _... las cosas cambian... gustos van ... gustos vienen._

Inconscientemente las palabras del cisne calaron en lo profundo del alma del joven Andrómeda provocándole temblores en su cuerpo, gustos van? ... había sido una indirecta ... será que las ilusiones que aun estaban dentro de la mente de Shun se volcaban de un vaivén de sensaciones inexplicables que jamás habría podido experimentar? ... momento, si las había experimentado en una tibia noche en una habitación de un hotel de Tokio...

"**Temblando ... con los ojos cerrados..."**

_**-Shun-**_

**Saori los había mandado a cumplir con uno de sus famosos encargos banales, no le interesaba, gozaba de la compañía del otro admirando esos labios que lo llevaban a sentir el cielo sin despegar los pies de la tierra, viendo el amanecer en esos cabellos rubios, contrastando con el profundo mar que era sus ojos, conservando solo el dulce momento en el que llevaban una melodía de suspiros y parpadeos, miradas de reojo y uno que otro roce furtivo...**

_- Shun? ... aun estas ahí?_ –el cisne llamaba del otro lado de la línea pues el menor se había quedado callado por largo rato- _Allo?_

_- Si ... si dime! ... aquí estoy_ –regresando abruptamente a la realidad Shun casi deja caer el teléfono.

"_**el cielo esta nublado, y a lo lejos tu..."**_

_- Bien te decía que he estado viajando, yendo de un lado para el otro, conociendo gente nueva, ya sabes ... cambiar un poco el estilo_ –dijo con tono despreocupado.

_- Ah vaya ... _

_- Oye Shun ... recuerdas todo lo que paso?_ –la pregunta del cisne de nuevo creo caos en el interior del peliverde... similar al creado en su propio ser.

_**-Hyoga- **_

_**Compartirían habitación, no les molestaba pues ya antes lo había hecho, su relación era perfecta, el amoroso y siempre sobreprotegido del grupo y el chico independiente que tenía una serie de recuerdos que deseaba olvidar.**_

**Los verdes ojos de Shun se posaban con tal delicadeza sobre sus pupilas que llegaba a pensar que podía leer su alma, mucho mejor que él... Tal vez el joven Andrómeda le ayudaría a revelar cada una de las emociones que abordaban su mente al sentir tan cerca la presencia del chico de cabellos verdes, a descifrar el misterio del porque hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener esa sed que le provocaban ver los labios rosas humedecidos ante cada frase terminada, de que hablaban no lo recuerda, pero si sabia perfectamente cada uno de los movimientos que estos hacían...**

_- Recordar que Hyoga?_ –pregunto con su característico tono inocente, mas el tiempo no pasa en balde, sabia perfectamente de que habla, pero no era el mismo chiquillo ingenuo y soñador de años atrás.

_- Tokio ... _–un susurro salió de entre los labios del cisne, ahora quien tenía la melancolía?

_- Ah ... vaya! ... Hyoga yo ..._ –tartamudeo ante la "afirmación" de su ex compañero de batallas.

_- Lo recuerdas o no?_ –un tanto exasperado.

_- Vagamente_ –mintió el virgo.

_- Oh ... ya veo_ –con un dejo de desilusión mas trato de aparentar- _que bueno que todo quedo atrás no? ... tu sabes las batallas, el defender a Saori, todo ahora es pasado._

_- Si ... todo pasado_ –El, ahora joven de 18 años, limito las lagrimas que se empezaban a asomar por sus ojos dándoles un brillo mágico y triste.

"_**hablando de lo que te ha pasado..."**_

- Y dime... que paso con esta chica ... June! ... eran muy buenos amigos 

_- Ella se fue, hace mucho, todos se han marchado Shiryu, Seiya, mi hermano ... tu_ –la ultima palabra fue inaudible para el cisne, pues al parecer Shun solo la pensó.

_- Ikki se fue? ... eso si es extraño_ –Hyoga ciertamente estaba sorprendido.

- Si, conoció a una chica, ella es francesa, se casaron hace ya año y medio, y se fueron a vivir a Francia hace unos meses, cuando nació su hijo.

- Eres tío! ... que felicidad! ... lastima que no estuviera ahí para verlo ... Ikki con un pequeño diciéndole "papi" ... como de fotografía!

- Si ... es extraño pero a cambiado su vida, quiere mucho a su familia.

_**-Shun-**_

**Se hizo un momento de silencio, parecía que el cuarto estuviera deshabitado, pero sus ocupantes en lugar de sentir ese silencio que solo podía habitar el ambiente de la soledad, se sentía mas acompañados que nunca tratando de imaginar la vida con la persona a la cual amaban. Por fin el chiquillo rompió este hermoso silencio.**

_**- Dime Hyoga ... te gustaría formar una familia algún día? –ambos estaban recostados en su respectiva cama, el pequeño recargado en un costado y mirando la cama de su compañero.**_

_**- Me encantaría! ... pero creo que ... no es posible –el chico ruso estaba tirado sobre su espalda con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza y su pierna izquierda cruzada sobre su contraria.**_

_**- Por que no es posible? ... todo es posible en esta vida! –dijo la vocecita del ojiverde con cierta muestra de alegría.**_

_**- Por que ... mi amor no podría darme tal regalo –se limito a contestar el chico.**_

_**- Jajaja vamos Hyoga no seas pesado! –se burlo el niño de su compañero.**_

_**- Ah si... soy un pesado? –el ruso se levantó los mas rápido que pudo y se sentó sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, dando ligeros saltos sobre un Shun sonriente- ahora dime soy pesado?**_

_**- Si lo eres! –al sentir el peso de su compañero Shun giro el propio para evitar lastimar sus brazos- ya bájate! **_

_**- Ah si? –Hyoga se levanto un pequeño momento del ser de su compañero para lanzarse de nuevo, pero ahora de cuerpo completo, sobre el chiquillo y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.**_

_**- Bájate pato! –se quejo el de piel blanca debajo del cuerpo del bronceado.**_

_- Dime "pato" que hay de ti ... a parte de estar por acá y por allá? ... como decidiste irte a vivir a la playa, yo recordaba que odiabas el calor._

_- Digamos que me esperaba una nueva vida aquí ... es todo_ –el cisne recordó el hecho de porque estaba cerca del mar y sus ojos se llenaron por primera vez en toda la conversación de lagrimas- _oye donde esta el pequeño que regañaba a su hermano por llamarme pato?_ –se quejo el acuario.

Shun emitió una ligera risita y prosiguió- _las cosas cambian patito_

"_**intentando ordenar palabras para no hacerme tanto daño, tanto daño..."**_

_**-Hyoga-**_

_**- Patito... solo patito –la sensual voz del cisne había llegado hasta los oídos del joven Andrómeda- solo para ti soy patito.**_

_**Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos mientras Hyoga acomodaba sus manos para sostener su cuerpo un tanto mas cerca del de Shun. Este último sonrió ante la mirada penetrante del ruso, sentía sus respiraciones agitadas por el esfuerzo de, uno, torturar con las cosquillas y el otro por luchar de safarse.**_

**Las manos de Shun se posaron sobre el pecho del cisne casi instintivamente mientras Hyoga pasaba una y otra vez la mano por la sedosa cabellera verde. Sintieron una atracción indescriptible, y a la vez una necesidad de salir del agarre del otro, pero no podían luchar contra ninguna.**

... 

_- Si ya veo que las cosas cambian ... y que estas estudiando?_ –preguntó Hyoga ante la actitud de burla de su compañero, vaya que había crecido pues ahora hasta los apodos era parte de él.

_- Pues ... me deje llevar por los libros de Shiryu ... estudio filosofía_ –le enorgullecía su carrera, quería tener la sabiduría de su compañero dragón, y de cierta forma, lo tomaba como modelo a seguir.

_- Supongo que debes tener mucho que estudiar ... ya sabes con eso de leer tanto y "filosofar"_ –ahora era el quien se burlaba.

_- Si, por el momento estoy de vacaciones pero cuando no, me la vivo en las bibliotecas_ –Shun seguía un tanto preocupado por que la platica tomara otros rumbos.

"_**y yo sigo temblando..."**_

_- Entonces los libros te tienen atrapado ... eh?_ –dentro de su mente Hyoga se debatía entre recordar esa noche o el también continuar atrapado en su duda como Shun en sus libros.

_**-Shun-**_

**Pronto Shun se vio atrapado entre los fornidos brazos de Hyoga que lo rodeaban protectoramente, los labios del cisne se fueron acercando cada vez mas al rostro de Shun, el joven peliverde optó por cerrar los ojos y sentir como el remolino recién formado en su estomago lo llevaba a experimentar un mar de sentimientos que tal vez estaban ocultos, tal vez perdidos o totalmente desconocidos.**

**Busco una mejor posición para sus manos, temeroso de no encontrar la apropiada y romper la ligereza con la cual sucedía todo. Sonrió al sentir los labios del acuario sobre su mejilla, y soltó los brazos justo en la espalda del ruso.**

_- Hyoga vamos dime que es lo que haz hecho! ... no haz de haber estado siempre sentado o si? _–las ansias de saber que había sido del cisne corroían el interior de Shun.

_- Pues trabajo, en un gimnasio, soy entrenador personal de señoronas de altas índoles ... nada interesante _–respondió un tanto asqueado de su trabajo.

_- Y lo personal? ... como estas? _–pregunto temeroso de la respuesta el menor.

_- Pues tuve una novia, pero cuando ..._ –pensó detenidamente cada una de sus palabras y prosiguió- _bueno la responsabilidad no le pareció y se separo de mi._

"_**de la mano y con mucho cuidado..."**_

_**-Hyoga-**_

**Hyoga se separo un momento al sentir las frágiles manos de Shun alrededor de su cuerpo, nunca pensó que aquel niño reaccionara así, pero le gustaba, en verdad le gustaba.**

**Continuo con su labor, no sin antes darle un roce con su nariz a la boca de Shun haciendo que el niño abriera los ojos y se encontrara con las lagunas de Hyoga. El mayor sonrió tranquilizadoramente mientras Shun procuraba no realizar ningún movimiento, cuando el pequeño suspiro, sus pechos se juntaron aun mas por un breve instante esto devolvió al rubio a la realidad y unas infinitas ansias lo llevaron a devorar la boca del pequeño que estaba bajo su cuerpo.**

_- Oh vaya_ –Shun no sabia si estar feliz por eso o sentir pena por su "amigo".

_- Si pero ... tengo un buen recuerdo de ella_ –Hyoga sonrió al tener en la mente las imágenes de ese recuerdo.

_- Perdona por preguntar ... no quise recordarte algo doloroso_ –Shun sintió la pesadez del tono del cisne.

- No te preocupes, no es triste ... aunque no era la persona que amaba.

_- No era la persona amada?_ –se preguntó Shun pero al teléfono la frase emitida fue- _por que?_

_- Simplemente no fue la correcta ..._ –se limitó a contestar el cisne, Shun se sorprendió ante tal declaración.

"_**nos besaste en silencio... donde no había luz..."**_

_**-Shun-**_

**El virgo abrió los ojos con una mezcla de terror y sorpresa al ver que su boca era tan exquisitamente atacada, volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de no perder ningún detalle del sabor dulzón que le proporcionaba la ambrosia oculta en los labios del mayor.**

**Perdió toda noción de control sobre su cuerpo, sus brazos asemejaron el movimiento de las olas yendo y viniendo a placer por toda la espalda del ojiazul, mientras sentía como la piernas de Hyoga se acomodaban junto a sus muslos, pero no perdía las razón sobre los labios del ruso, sus lenguas se vieron envueltas en una lucha por posiciones, mientras el peso del cisne era depositado con suavidad sobre el cuerpo de Shun. El hambre bajo la que el rubio tenia sometida la boca de Shun difícilmente les permitía respirar a ambos, gracias a esto fue que el cisne abandono la cavidad de Shun mientras depositaba sus apasionados besos en el delicado cuello del joven Andrómeda, el pequeño no supo como reaccionar, pero no era necesario el que tuviera conciencia de esto pues su cuerpo reacciono por si solo, y ligeros gemidos y susurros salieron de la, ahora libre, boca de Shun.**

_- Y quien es la correcta? ... bueno mejor dicho ... como?_ –las mejillas de Shun adoptaron un tono rojizo.

_- Pues... bueno sinceramente ... seguro que no recuerdas lo de Tokio?_ –Hyoga no soportaba mas la incertidumbre, debía saberlo.

_- Tokio?_ –murmuró Shun en el teléfono, tratando de parecer dubitativo.

"**_y me hace gracia tu manera de contarlo..."_**

_- No ... olvídalo ... no lo recuerdas ... fue tonto preguntarlo_ –el cisne se volcó en un mar de penas e inquietudes, que era esto que sentía? Según sus propias cavilaciones esta olvidado, muerto, pero no, ahí se encontraba esperando el momento justo para salir, y crear el caos en la mente del rubio, sin quererlo de entre sus labios un suspiro bastante sonoro escapó, atravesó el auricular llegando a los oídos de Shun el cual anhelante esperaba el primer paso del cisne.

_**-Hyoga-**_

**De repente, no sabían como, pero la ropa salió sobrando y el pecho del menor se vio descubierto al igual que el de Hyoga, las manos del mayor fueron recorriendo con absoluta devoción el bien formado abdomen de Shun, mientras este apretaba sus dedos contra la espalda del cisne, encajando de vez en cuando las uñas escasamente crecidas que hacían que Hyoga se detuviera y sonriera. **

**Las manos del cisne bajaron por las caderas de Shun mientras las propias se frotaban desenfrenadamente, buscando los movimientos apropiados para por fin despojarlo de sus protectores pantalones. Hyoga comenzó a recorrer las piernas tan tersas del Andrómeda, sin dejar de besarlo en el pecho y el cuello, y tratando de vez en cuando de acallar los sonidos guturales que salían de la boca de Shun.**

**Shun sintió las manos del cisne recorrieron su cuerpo, de una manera que ni el lo había hecho, pero que no era en absoluto rechazada, aun así el miedo lo invadió pero no era común, no era un temor de que el lo dañara, sino el horror de no saber como reaccionaria ante tal entrega- Hyoga –dijo con un hilo de voz que claramente resonó en los oídos del susodicho. **

... 

_- Tonto ... por que?_ –Shun trato de recuperar la conversación pero al parecer ya no quedaba salvación.

_- Por nada, solo que ya me había dicho que no lo recordabas y yo todavía preguntando _–si todo esta perdido.

"_**como el que cuenta que ha pensado, que ha decidido, que seguimos siendo amigos..."**_

_- Pero Hyoga yo ..._ –Shun no pudo terminar la frase, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control, sus piernas golpeaban a un ritmo bastante acelerado el suelo mientras por sus manos el sudor frío mojaba sus palmas.

_- Shun ... ya déjalo!_ –grito Hyoga con un tono seco y molesto.

_**-Shun-**_

**El pequeño abrió los ojos como si hubiera cometido un error, por la mirada de Hyoga al parecer eso había pasado. Tal vez no debió haber pronunciado tan bello nombre, se lamento por un momento en el que los ojos del cisne lo miraron indecisos, pero el peliverde optó por sonreír y sin saberlo esto le dio paso al ruso para besar tan tiernamente que Shun esta vez tomo la iniciativa y busco la manera de, él, abordar con su lengua la cálida boca del cisne, siendo este ultimo sorprendido por que tan rápido aprendía el menor. **

**Los instintos de Shun comenzaron a surgir mientras entre jalones y movimientos algo bruscos Hyoga sacaba del medio a sus pantalones, y con una última jugada imposible de repetir lo tenia por fin entre su cuerpo y las sabanas, tan indefenso que no pudo evitar de nuevo besarlo tan apasionadamente que Shun olvido toda vergüenza y solo se limitó a disfrutar.**

... 

_- Yo ..._ –dudo en responder pero su mirada llena de miedo cambio drásticamente por una segura y su voz por una firme- _NO! _

Ciertamente el cisne se sorprendió, la voz dulce y tierna de aquel niño no existía mas, ahora una bastante fuerte y varonil salía de los labios de aquel hombre- _he dicho que lo dejaras!_ –no se dejaría vencer por el menor cierto?

"_**y yo ... estoy temblando y llorando..."**_

_- Por que? ... por que he de dejarlo? ... solo por que yo no me acuerdo y tu si? ... explícamelo vamos! ... que debo recordar? ... el hotel? ... la habitación? ... tus besos?_ –abrió los ojos desmesuradamente no se imaginaba decir la ultima parte.

_- Shun_ –emitió el cisne casi guturalmente, pues, tenia un nudo en la garganta.

_**-Hyoga-**_

**Ambos cuerpos comenzaron una danza creando pasos nuevos, siguiendo algún ritmo que solo ellos podía escuchar entre gemidos y besos fugases, respiraciones agitadas y susurros. El cuerpo de Hyoga tratando de embonar a la perfección en el de Shun mientras el virgo sentía como el placer vencía a su cuerpo y lo obligaba a aumentar el ritmo que establecía Hyoga disminuyendo los silencios entre su voz sensualmente modificada a cada palabra que salía de su boca, siendo las caderas del ruso las que embestían una y otra vez el cuerpo de Shun, las caderas de este ultimo se limitaban a obedecer los movimientos fuertemente marcados por el rubio. **

**Shun apretaba los dientes a cada movimiento dentro de el, Hyoga se deleitaba con la mueca realizada por el santo de Andrómeda, y besaba de vez en cuando al virgo pues no quería que sus labios sangraran ante tal excitación.**

... 

_- Vamos Hyoga a que le temes?_ –Bastante osado de su parte preguntar eso, pero no tuvo otra opción.

_- Shun tu y yo somos ... somos amigos ... es todo ... no puedo contestarte esa pregunta._

"_**me había jurado que nunca iba a llorar escuchando cada palabra ... que no quiero escuchar..."**_

_- Amigos? ... pues vaya amigos! ... sabes que Hyoga pensé que en verdad tratabas de hacerme recordar algo ... yo que se! ... importante! ... pero ya veo que no!_

_- Shun ... perdóname ... tengo que colgar_ –el ruso marcaba notablemente su tristeza en las palabras, mas algo lo devolvía a la realidad.

_- Nunca espere que tu fueras quien cediera la victoria!_ –dijo con un tono de reproche

"_**desgarrándome, suplicándote, intentando hacerte recordar, pero tu..."**_

... **AMBOS** ...

**El vaivén fue cediendo con forme las contracciones de ambos cuerpos llegaban involuntariamente y el cisne entraba junto con su, ahora, amante a le petit mort, como bien lo explicaba una de las frases filosóficas que comúnmente se hallaban de los libros de Shiryu. Pues te olvidabas de todo, pero a la vez recordabas lo mismo.**

**Los dos cuerpos envueltos entre ternura, sabanas y pasión buscaron la protección en el otro, quedando profundamente dormidos, Shun en el agarre de su amor. Y los brazos de Hyoga envolviéndolo sutilmente.**

... 

_- Lo siento Shun ... yo ... en verdad debo colgar ... cuídate quieres?_ –Hyoga sonaba apurado pero el sentía que no quería colgar, aunque su deber era primero no quería dejar de escuchar esa voz que, aunque ya era mas grave, seguía teniendo ese toque de inocencia que tanto le fascinaba.

"_**solo dices: voy a colgar"**_

_- Adiós Hyoga_ –colgó el teléfono sin esperar contestación dejando del otro lado de la línea a un Hyoga bastante confundido entre recuerdos y sueños, deberes y amores.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bien pues he aquí mi mas nueva creación ... espero que les guste y miren que tendrá continuación!

Y también espero que si le hayan encontrado la forma adecuada, es que no encontraba la mejor manera de mezclar la canción, los flash back y la historia, estoy probando estilos así que si no le entienden pues háganmelo saber...

Espero sus reviews y pues gracias anticipadas.

**AVISO: Este capítulo esta re-editado, pues las itálicas, y demás estilos, no salieron correctamente en el anterior, además que espero que esta vez se entienda mejor ya que algunas partes no se entendían, o las anotaciones desviaban la atención de lectores, Arkaham, muchas gracias por tu opinión y espero que si lees estas líneas sea por que ya terminaste de leer el capítulo... de nuevo gracias, la historia no cambio en nada, SOLO EL FORMATO...**

Auf Wiedersehen!

Nisa Pandora


End file.
